Happy Secret Marriage
by darkgirl3
Summary: Kelly and Matt got married in secret since it's against rules and they refuse to be split up at work. Of course they haven't been as secretive as they thought.


**I Own Nothing**

**AN: I know the begining of season one after Andy died Matt said fourteen years I believe Andy was firefighter. I'm going by that and adding five to that so this be about season five I think. I picked a random season, but could be set anywhere really after Shay and Andy's deaths when Brett started. **

**Summary: Kelly and Matt got married in secret since it's against rules and they refuse to be split up at work. Of course they haven't been as secretive as they thought. **

**Title: Happy Secret Marriage**

Matt woke up rolling over coming face to face with Kelly who was watching him. He smiled moving so he was closer kissing Kelly. He was never going to get tired of kissing the man he loved. The man that as of a week ago he'd finally married after plenty of back and forths, on and offs, he couldn't take it anymore. They'd come close to losing each other plenty of times and not just because of their jobs. Stupid things got between them, but he'd put an end to it when he'd asked Kelly to marry him. It was more like a double proposal since Kelly had been doing the same. It had been funny, but they'd both heard each other out before they'd both said yes.

They finally pulled back for air after one of their usual long kisses. They knew how to hold their breath and used it plenty of times when they didn't want to back away from the other's mouth. It might have also got them yelled at plenty of times over the years. Matt pushed Kelly back on the bed straddling his waist. He didn't want to have to go back to the real world where they had to be at work soon. In that world they had to pretend they were only best friends. He hated every second of it, but they didn't want to be split up. They weren't switching houses because of stupid rules. They weren't demanded to tell their personal buisness and only a few people even knew their secret. There were only a few that even knew they'd gotten married the week before.

Matt moved down kissing Kelly again, but it wasn't as long. He had other plans before they had to go to work and shift back to just being friends, not husbands. He kissed a trail all the way down Kelly's body. He took his time sucking and licking at his nipples getting moans from his man. He kept going not spending too much time on one place and ignore Kelly's cock altogether. He laughed hearing the complaint coming from Kelly, but he moved down farther. He had given his ass over the night before and during the night when they'd woken up needing another round. He wanted his husband's ass now knowing he wouldn't be able to have it for another twenty-four hours.

He pushed Kelly's legs up before spreading his cheeks apart diving his tongue right into his hole. Kelly arched into Matt's tongue calling out his name gripping the sheets. Matt's tongue continued it's drilling. He knew how to roll his tongue which always drove Kelly crazy. He smiled hearing his nickname come flooding out of Kelly's mouth. Kelly was the only one that ever got away with calling him Matty. If anyone else did it he'd have their heads, but it turned him on. He suctioned his mouth against Kelly's hole sucking as hard as he could. Kelly bucked into him and his words came in broken letters then. He pulled back before Kelly got too close going back up his body.

He didn't stop until he reached Kelly's mouth kissing him again letting him taste his self. They battled over control, but the need for air won out before there was a winner. Matt reached over onto the floor picking up the lube that they'd dropped there during the night. He put a generous amount on his fingers before going back to Kelly's hole sliding his finger inside. He worked his husband over from one finger up to three. He wanted to take Kelly's cock into his mouth, but he wanted to watch him cum untouched first. He loved watching him fall apart without ever being touched. He knew how it was since it was one of Kelly's favorite games. Although his husband liked doing it with words.

The first time he'd cum in his pants from Kelly telling him what he was going to do to him had been unbelievable. He'd never thought it was going to happen even betted Kelly it wouldn't. He'd been proved wrong though, which had been one of the handful of times Kelly fucked him in the showers at work. It was also how Shay and Andy had both found out they were having sex. Shay'd caught them and drug Andy in there before she'd let them know she knew. Walking out of the shower stall finding their best friends there arms crossed asking if they needed to tell them something had both them studdering that day. Shay and Andy kept their secret though and helped them out plenty of times.

~MK KM MK KM~

Matt shoved those thoughts away though not wanting to think about either of the friends they missed so much. He twisted and scissored his fingers hitting against Kelly's prostate before pulling them free. He slicked his cock up before guiding it to Kelly's hole before he thrusted in sliding all the way home in one motion. They both moaned as Matt bent over claiming Kelly's mouth. They stayed like that for a while just joined together at both ends. Matt didn't start moving until he was sure Kelly had adjusted. His cock always felt like it was inside a glove no matter how many times they had sex.

He pulled back before sinking back in as slow as he could hitting Kelly's prostate each time. He loved dragging out sex with his husband when they were home. When they got the urge to have each other else where they had to be quick. Kelly let out strangled moan followed by Matt's name. He wanted him to go faster, but knew Matt never would when they were home. The day they'd moved into the apartment Matt had spent the day taking him to the edge before he'd just left him to cool off. He'd been so torn apart by the time Matt had let him cum he'd blacked out still spewing cum. He hadn't even woken up for an hour, his body had needed that much of a recovery.

Matt kissed and sucked at Kelly's neck in different spots not wanting to pay too much attention to one spot. He had been mostly good about not leaving any hickey's where people could see. Kelly was bad at it though and there had been times when he'd needed to steal some of Shay's make-up to cover those markings up. Even now there were times when he had to go to Brett because Kelly got a little too happy with showing how much he loved him. He brought his self back to the now though pulling almost out before sliding back in.

He kept the pace never altering from it as their orgasms built until they were dancing on the edge. He'd had to slap Kelly's hand away from touching his self plenty of times. He pulled out groaning getting one from his husband too before bringing Kelly's legs up over his shoulders. He bent down before he sank his way back into his cock's favorite place. No one he'd ever had sex with had felt this perfect. They'd both had others, but always ended back together. He wasn't going to have to worry about them being apart again. The rings on their hands proved that they'd won out over all of the others.

Matt kept his thrusts up as Kelly met him for each one as their orgasms finally took them over. He swallowed the shout Kelly let out of his name, which Kelly did the same to him. He didn't even move as his cock erupted inside Kelly's ass that was gripping his cock with each clench Kelly made. They didn't stop kissing until their orgasms stopped moving to the other's neck when they'd needed the air.

Kelly let his legs fall down when Matt finally slipped out of him. His body was still on fire from the build up. "Matty, please." He begged looking at Matt needing him to touch him before he erupted in actual flames.

~MK KM MK KM~

He loved and hated when Matt wouldn't touch his cock until afterwards. The dry orgasms were always the worst and best though. Not being able to cum except for emotionally. He was just glad Matt hadn't gone that route today, he didn't think he could have handled it. He let out a strangled moan that turned into a shout when Matt covered his cock with his mouth. Matt took him all the way down sucking before coming back up. He bucked trying to make him go faster knowing he was going to fall apart again pretty quick.

Matt swallowed when he took Kelly back down until he had all of his husband's cock in his mouth and throat. He held Kelly's hips down so he couldn't thrust, but if he did he could take it. He'd spent nineteen years taking every single inch of Kelly's nine into the depths of his mouth and throat. His lips could touch the top of Kelly's balls and he'd never once gaged. He knew what Kelly liked because he'd had all of these years with him. He brought his mouth back up sucking viguriously at just the head. He swirled his tongue over the head before darting it into the slit.

He went back down after that taking Kelly all the way down again. Some times he loved bracing his self against the bed or a wall and letting Kelly fuck his mouth as hard and fast as he could. He loved the soreness in his throat knowing it had been well fucked and used. He pulled back once he knew Kelly was close. He could easily let him cum straight down his throat, but he wanted to taste his man's cum. He'd cleaned it up once already, he wanted to taste it again. He sucked hollowing out his cheeks hearing Kelly's slew of words that didn't make sense besides his name as he came.

Matt didn't let a drop escape his mouth. He swallowed it all down, but the last mouth full. He crawled up to Kelly's mouth claiming it letting the last bit of cum slid into his husband's mouth. He continued the kiss until they were desperate for air as their lungs burned for it. He moved his hand over Kelly's jaw smiling at his wrecked man's own smile. He wasn't going to get tired of looking into those blue eyes for the rest of his life.

~MK KM MK KM~

They'd made a promise the day they graduated the academy that the'd try and come back to each other after every call, after every shift, no matter what. They'd come close to breaking it plenty of times, but they tried every day. Kelly wrapped his arms around Matt flipping them over so he was looking down at his husband. He kissed him before brushing their noses together. He wouldn't change a thing about the last week of his life. Saying I do to Matt had been the happiest he'd been in a really long time.

"We gotta get ready for work. I might have stretched that out a little." Matt said with a smirk that he only let out when he was alone with Kelly.

"A little huh, you always take me apart slowly and I fuck your brains out at times. I think we're evenly matched." Kelly said with his own smile that he only gave Matt. "Come on we can shower together and then I'll cook. You did give me my favorite blow job, the only one that could make me cum in under a minute." He kissed Matt again before he got up.

"If I recall the first time I did it you blew your load the second time I swallowed you all the way down." Matt laughed following Kelly out of the room towards the bathroom.

"My husband, boyfriend at the time, swallowed every inch of my dick in one go. Of course I blew my load as hot as that was." Kelly said with his own laugh before pinning Matt against the bathroom wall once they were inside.

~MK KM MK KM~

An hour later they were standing about a block from the fire house. They had come in Matt's truck today since they were known to be living together since Shay had died. Matt had been the one there picking the pieces up. They'd almost gotten married then in Vegas after they'd both gotten drunk. Matt hadn't been as drunk though and instead of going to the chapel and getting married they'd fucked half the night in the room. Matt had let him take his pain and hurt out like he'd done since Shay's death. He'd never once hurt Matt, but they had fucked like mad that night. Matt had saved him from the worst pain he'd ever felt and put him back together.

"We gotta go inside unless you want to get told off for being late." Matt said, but he didn't make a move to get too far away from Kelly.

"Boden will know what happened, again." Kelly laughed before spending another minute or two kissing Matt. He wasn't ready to let go of his husband and act like they weren't married. He hated having to slip his wedding ring onto the chain Matt had bought for them.

"Please don't remind me of how he found out." Matt groaned when they broke apart. He reached down taking Kelly's ring slipping it off before he moved his arms up hooking the chain that matched his around Kelly's neck. "End of shift I'll put it back, you put mine back." He smiled letting Kelly do the same to his ring.

"No one else touches them either and we take them off for nothing." Kelly replied before taking Matt's hand. "And so you know I told you that you didn't lock the apartment door. Boden was coming over anyway probably make sure we hadn't killed each other and you were in the middle of me fucking you over the couch. I don't think our Chief wanted to see that or hear that either, but you were screaming I'm cumming. He thought you meant come in." Kelly laughed remembering that evening.

Boden had thought they were at each other's throats over Andy every second and they had been, kind of. They'd also been fucking like rabbits, it was the only time that Matt altered from his slow burn sex. His ass had been sore for days some times after Andy's death when Matt had been pissed at him. That evening it had been him that had needed to take his hurt out. Boden hadn't even looked at them in the eyes for a good while. He'd ignored what he'd seen too as if it had never happened. Outside of Shay and Andy he'd been the first at the firehouse to find out. Only three other people knew and they'd either caught them in the act or put it together some how.

~MK KM MK KM~

At least they thought only three other people new because when they walked into the common room they got a surprise for sure. There was everyone on the three trucks waiting for them with a banner that read Happy Secret Marriage, We Won't Tell and cake. It was a shock for sure, but also a relief in a way because they knew they weren't going to be made to seperate into different fire houses. The rules weren't always over looked, but it seemed that there was one that would be wiped away.

They got to spend time before the morning briefing having the cake and just celebrating with their family at the fire house. They'd wanted to tell for a long time, but too many people knowing someone else could find out. It had been something they weren't risking needing to know the other was safe at least if they could do their jobs to get to them if help was needed. Not once since they'd started at the station had they lost focus of making sure their heads were in the game on the calls. There had been times when it came close to them slipping, but in the end of it they kept going.

There were a few gifts too since they hadn't registered anywhere, which had been looked into. It seemed that Brett had spotted Matt at the jeweler a month ago getting the ring. Ever since there had been hunts to see if they had rings on or had registerd anywhere. The only person that had been at the wedding as a witness had been Boden, but he'd kept it all a secret or so they'd thought. It might have been slipped out that he'd had Donna bake the cake since her's were the best.

A few toasts got made before things died down and the morning went on like usual. The only difference now was that their marriage wasn't going to be hidden among their family. They'd decided on keeping their last names at work the way they were in case looked suspicious to someone higher up. However, outside the firehouse they'd combind them to Severide-Casey. They had been good at keeping secrets over the years and some hadn't even known until the banner had been put up they were even a couple. It was why they'd only gotten a look instead of a full speech about keeping body parts to their selves. Once they were in the locker room changing they did kiss for a moment.

"I love you, Matty." Kelly said wanting one more.

"Love you too, Kelly." Matt said back before they parted ways for work to officially start.

**~THE END~**

**Thanks for comments and reviews. **


End file.
